


Igår natt

by bellarose_riddle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_riddle/pseuds/bellarose_riddle
Summary: Noble families across Europe had found that the new age has stripped them off their former glory and they are not regarded as they once were. While the heads of the families do their best to keep their power, their children bask in their riches without much care for the outside world, which often leads them to drown their sorrows in alcohol.It is while staring at the bottom of an empty glass that Lyanna Stark finds an unlikely friend on Jaime Lannister. And a warm body to warm her at night.Trouble, of course, begins when what was supposed to be a one-night-stand in which the hate they bore each other was the only thing they could agree on, turns into something neither of them expected.





	Igår natt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marionamr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionamr/gifts).



Robert keeps calling her and Lyanna considers throwing her phone against the wall for a moment. Then she remembers she actually needs most of the pictures and information she has in it, and decides to turn it off instead, hoping none of her brothers calls her. As she asks for another drink and her head starts spinning soothingly, though, she soon forgets about her family.

“If it isn’t Lyanna Stark,” a voice says behind her and then he moves to sit next to her, ordering a drink. “What are you doing here all by your lonesome?”

Lyanna groans and, drink still in hand, tilts her head to the right to look at him. “Fuck off, Lannister. I’m so not in the mood.”

Jaime just laughs as he accepts the drink the bartender offers him, and Lyanna rubs at her eyes. It has been years since she last saw him, but he looks the same. High cheekbones, golden hair, bright green eyes, and a smile that makes Lyanna want to punch him.

“Then you are perfect company for me.” He drinks his scotch at once and asks for another.

Lyanna snorts at him. “Bad break up?” she asks despite herself.

Jaime looks at her with a sad smile and something in his eyes changes as he takes her in. He nods after a moment. “You could say that.”

She returns to her drink and when she’s done with it Jaime buys her another. Angry and tired as she is, and wanting nothing but to get so drunk she forgets everything that happened during the last years of her life, she lets him do it.

“So, is this about Robert?” Before she can answer he continues. “If you ask me, you should have ditched him a while ago.”

“But I didn’t ask, did I?”

And then she’s drinking again, doing her best to ignore him. They seem to be in agreement, because he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and focuses on his drink again, his eyes turning sad again. Lyanna almost wants to ask him who the fuck has the perfect Jaime Lannister, the Prince Charming of Casterly Rock, looking like a sad puppy, but then again, she doesn’t really care.

The drinks keep coming and they talk. He tells her about his father and about how nice it feels to be the family disappointment for once, not that she would relate, and she tells him about how much of a bastard Robert is but confesses they broke up because she slept with someone else. She also admits she did it because she knew it was the only way to get Robert to stop being obsessed with her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jaime laughs but doesn’t ask for details.

“And who is it that made you look so sad, golden boy?” Lyanna asks, raising her left hand to trace his jaw, making a pout.

Jaime groans and takes another sip of his drink, moving closer to her.

“No one worth mentioning,” he answers. “It’s one of those relationships, you know, when you think you are made for each other but it turns out she’s not as involved as you are and the only way to stop being miserable is to dump her.”

Her hand is cradling his jaw now, fingers playing with the lose strands of golden hair at the nape of his neck. She rolls her grey eyes at him and Jaime can’t help but stare.

“So Jaime Lannister is a fool in love.” Lyanna chuckles.

“ _Was_ ,” he replies, and it’s not until the word has left his lips that he realizes how true it is. That he knows he no longer yearns for bright green eyes and pretty lies.

“Who are you trying to convince with that tone?” she all but purrs, pouting yet again.

Before he can stop himself, Jaime reaches to touch her, his thumb stroking her lower lip, green eyes fixed on Lyanna’s grey ones. And then she sucks his finger into her mouth, her teeth grazing his skin ever so slightly, and Jaime groans, a low animalistic sound that makes Lyanna shiver from head to toe.

They move at once then, his right hand going to the back of her neck and his left one to her waist, pulling her out of the stool where she’s perched. Hers are quick to grab the collar of his white shirt to pull him closer.

The kiss is as far from tender as it could be. Their teeth clash and both of them fight to have the upper hand until Lyanna bites hard on his lower lip and Jaime finds himself allowing her to take control, letting her tongue come into his mouth and moaning into hers. They pull away when they are out of breath and do their best to ignore the knowing look the bartender is giving them.

“You room or mine?” he manages to ask, even as she focuses on undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Lyanna just laughs, head still spinning. “I don’t actually have a room. I just needed booze.”

Jaime kisses her again. “Mine then.”

Somehow they manage to make it to the elevator, clawing and biting and kissing each other. By the time the doors close behind them Lyanna has all but ripped his shirt open and her hands are busy scratching at his hips, pulling him as close to her as she can manage. There will be blood on the morning, she’s sure, but what else could be expected from a lion and a wolf?

Jaime opens the front of her dress, thankful that it is a one piece, and leaves a trail of wet kisses from her earlobe to her breasts, his skin turning aflame with every little sound he gets out of her. When he buries his head between her breasts she giggles.

“ _Ja_ ,” she smiles, and he doesn’t speak Swedish but knows what that means and smirks against her skin. They reach his floor and Lyanna’s hand fists on his golden locks to push his head back before kissing him again.

Jaime has no problem picking her up, her skin warm against his and her legs closing around his waist at once as he takes them out of the elevator, and he finds that she weighs little more than a feather. Or maybe he’s too drunk and too horny to actually notice or care.

They fall to the floor as soon as they enter the room and Lyanna isn’t sure if the pain in the back of her head is because of that or because of the dizziness. Even as they stand and walk as best they can toward the bed, her dress dropping to the floor along with his shirt and her hand focused on undoing his belt, she knows she will regret this in the morning. But damn if she doesn’t intend to enjoy it now.

Jaime claimed her mouth again as soon as he climbed on top of her on the bed, moaning against her lips as his hands focused on throwing away her bra.  And then he was kissing and biting on her neck again, on her breasts, down her belly…

“Please, _mitt lejon_ ,” she moans as Jaime reaches for her panties, and even if he doesn’t understand, he knows it must be nothing but encouragement. So he rips them off of her, making Lyanna buckle her hips and gasp in surprise, her grey eyes looking down at him as he starts kissing her inner thighs. And then goes higher.

Jaime keeps his green eyes focused on Lyanna’s face, even after he starts licking and kissing her and she closes her own, bites her lip, and lets her head rest on the pillow, hips rising to meet his eager mouth. He keeps his eyes on her as she moans, and groans, and then cries out because he finds himself entranced by her. As she shakes beneath his touch and howls his name to the sky, Jaime wants to blame the alcohol for the warmth that spreads through his chest, but somewhere deep inside he fears he’s been bewitched by her.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it, because Lyanna is pulling at his hair again, making him crawl up her naked body to meet her lips. Her nails scratch down his arms and Jaime bites her lower lip in retaliation. In answer, Lyanna chuckles, and when they kiss again he can taste blood in his mouth.

And then he’s inside of her and they are moving together.

Lyanna curses between kisses and Jaime wonders when was the last time he felt this free, this content. He rolls on the bed, bringing her with him so she might straddle him, ride him, because he needs to see her. And Lyanna gives him a feral grin as she moves on top of him, his hands on her hips, and pulls her hair back and winks at him, as if she can read his mind and knows how much he needs to see her beautiful face change with pleasure again, how he likes it when her grey eyes turn aflame at his stare.

She comes before he does, and Jaime gives her a brutal kiss to keep himself from screaming as he follows her moments later.

Lyanna collapses on top of him, still shaking and out of breath. And laughs, brightly and loudly and Jaime can’t help but join her.

“Such a good golden boy you are.” She kisses his chest before kissing his lips again and then moves away from him to lie on the bed.

The next day Jaime will faintly remember telling her to go to hell, but in that moment he can do little more than drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, Jaime finds himself alone and with a terrible headache. For a moment, as he goes to the bathroom, he wonders if the events of the previous night had not been but a dream, a fantasy of his. But those are bite marks on his shoulder from when Lyanna had tried to muffle her cries on his skin. And the pieces of cloth on his floor are the ripped parts of her underwear. And the shirt he had been wearing that evening is gone. Stolen by the she-wolf who had used him and then ran away into the night.

In truth, Jaime wants to forget about it, because he know this was nothing but a one night stand and it’ll do him no good to keep thinking of Lyanna Stark. But a part of him feels as if this had been a battle and he had been the loser of it.

And lions don’t deal well with losing.

**Author's Note:**

> Igår natt = Last night  
> Ja = Yes  
> Mitt lejon = My lion


End file.
